


Welcome to the Corporation!

by Nox_Lamenta



Series: OC development and Shorts [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Short, and my brain decided we can't write malkuth at the last moment, do not copy to another site, first day at the corporation, flash fic?, it took me like 2 days to write, nb agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Lamenta/pseuds/Nox_Lamenta
Summary: Aidyn joins LobCo
Relationships: None
Series: OC development and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681708
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to the Corporation!

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer, but i lost how to get there.

The elevator had been going down for hours, Aidyn was beginning to think it would never end. They'd been using their suitcase as a seat since the 20 minute mark since standing was starting to be a pain. At the one hour mark they'd been wishing that their books weren't buried at the bottom of their bag, they could seriously do with something more interesting then the nothing that was waiting on an elevator to somewhere.

Finally the elevator shuddered to a halt and with a ding the doors opened.

"Welcome to Lobotomy Corporation!" Greeted a woman with short brown hair.

Aidyn hauled themself up from where they'd been sitting, "pleasure to be here Miss.." they trailed off. 

"Malkuth!" the woman, Malkuth, said. "I'm your supervisor for the time being."


End file.
